Autograft aortic heart valves provide the potential for replacements with mechanical properties and long term durability equivalent to natural heart valves. Engineered textile preforms can provide a net-shape lattice for fibroblast and endothelial tissue growth. Mechanical properties can be tailored to match the documented orthotropic properties of aortic value tissue to produce functional replacement. Foster-Miller and the Cleveland Clinic propose the design and development of a functional net-shape textile lattice from bio-degradable materials for autograft valve growth. The engineered, Foster-Miller preform combines two key features. First, it can provide an open fibrous network that allows cellular growth. Second, the preform can provide a structure with the net-shape geometry and mechanical properties matching that of a natural valve. Textile architecture will be determined using standard textile and composite analysis tools and will be varied to match that of aortic valves. Functional performance will allow immediate implantation and in-vivo tissue growth. Tissue growth is well known for dependence on strain and nutrient environment. In-vivo development provides an ideal growth environment. Sample textile preforms will be manufactured using Foster- Miller's proprietary braiding processes. These preforms will be sterilized and aged as an implantable structure would be to determine true long term mechanical performance. Mechanical properties will be verified with testing under simulated environmental conditions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: 79,000 people received artificial heart valves in 1996. Up to 50% of these recipients are expected to develop major problems 10 years after implantation. Autograft heart valves provide the potential for long term durability and ideal mechanical performance.